


Steve is Back

by a_person_fandom



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_person_fandom/pseuds/a_person_fandom
Summary: Steve returns to Peggy after endgame. This is mainly just Cute.Sorry I am dreadful at summaries　　( ◠‿◠ )
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, my day has not gone well. Between Jack being an utter and complete wanker and Daniel’s constant need to verify that I am okay after our break-up, which I am, we were better as friends; although he is a very good kisser we were truly better as friends. 

I really just need a night of lying on the sofa, reading my trashy novels and eating whole tubs of ice-cream. But I promised Angie that I would come out with her to a club so I search through all my work clothes to find something that I could wear to a club. I just keep finding beautiful dresses, but they are all attached to some sort of crime, for example, I have the most beautiful gold dress but I may have killed a man with a stapler whilst wearing it so that one is out. As I get to the back of my wardrobe a flash of red catches my eye. I haven’t worn that dress since the war, since Steve died, since that night at the pub in London. I think that tonight is the perfect night to get back out there and that this dress is the perfect dress to wear to do just that. After quickly re-curling my hair, spraying on a bit of perfume and re-applying my lipstick I grab my handbag stick in a few essentials, you know: lipstick, hairspray, gun and mini knife, a woman can never be too prepared.

I check my hair one last time in the mirror but just as I am about to walk out of the door, I hear a soft but firm knock. Opening it I think that it must be Angie, early for the first time in her life. We agreed that she would swing by to pick me up I a cab in the next five minutes but it is unlike her to be on time let alone early but just as I look up I see a familiar face. A face that has appeared almost every-night for the past few years in my dreams. The face of the man who broke my heart by selfishly dying just to save New York and end the war. Steve Rogers, his warm smile confirming that it is him. I physically cannot speak; my vocal cords refuse to make a sound.

But they don’t need to. 

I know what I have to do and even before his lips can finish forming the words “Peggy you look beautiful” I crash my lips onto his. I don’t care about the looks I might get from the neighbours, who are inevitably watching; all that matters is that we are together and that we are intertwined. It takes him a moment to react to my touch, but he responds with eager joy his hand slips around my waist just as my hands slip around his neck. Just as we both gasp for breath I notice a car parked just outside my house and one head poked out mouth open eyes wide with shock. We must have been kissing for longer than I thought if we gave Angie time to park and form that shocked expression but none of that matters now I just hold Steve tight in my arms and whisper in his ear “I love you Steve” and just as I rest my head on his shoulder I hear Steve whisper back to me “I love you too Peggy”. I don’t know how he is here or how I am going to explain what I am doing kissing Captain America to Angie. But all that matters right now is feeling his breath on the back of my neck as I hear Angie shout, “OKAY BUT WHAT” she pauses for a minute before repeating herself, “I MEAN GREAT BUT WHAT”.

I stop and say, “Maybe we should go inside and talk?” and before he even has a chance to open his mouth to answer Angie shouts “YOU BET WE NEED TO TALK”   
“Yeah I think that might be best” he replies. I clutch at his hand as I signal to Angie to follow us which she does with no hesitation. As we step into the front room Angie just explodes with questions, “How are you alive? How do you know each other? When did you two get together? And? And…” she splutters losing the last of her breath that she has left.   
“Angie, I think that Steve and I need to talk before we explain all this to you. But I promise that we will explain it to you. In fact, I think that explaining it to you may help me understand it all afterwards.” I exclaim before she has a chance to burst in with more questions that I simply don’t know the answer to.  
“Okay you two, but I will just be in the kitchen so don’t do anything I wouldn’t” Angie says slyly. 

“Steve” I gasp as I clutch onto his hand even more tightly than before, “how are you here? How are you alive? Why are you here?” I splutter trying my hardest not to sound like Angie with my desperation.   
“Most of those are hard to answer except for that last one. I am here because I love you. I have always loved you even after I thought that I could never be with you again I still loved you” He whispers thoughtfully as if he wonders what I will say next.   
“I love you too” I whisper as I stroke my hand through his hair “But now for the more difficult question, how are you here?”   
“Well” Steve pauses as if to catch his breath or to catch his thoughts, “When I went into the ice in 45, I didn’t actually die. Instead I froze for 67 years. Still alive but frozen, my body didn’t age, and I had no concept of time or awareness.” He pauses again I just love the way his smile curves lightly as if he has been through a lot more than just ice. But I’m sure he’ll get to that later. Steve takes a breath and continues with a brave determination, “It was 2012 and so much had changed but my first thoughts were of you, of how I had a date and how everyone I knew and everyone I loved was dead. I later learnt that you were still alive, so I went to see you. You were still beautiful even though wrinkles had invaded your face like Nazis in the war. I learnt about SHIELD which you helped found and so I joined met a group of remarkable people, who were all a lot more powerful than me. That group had everyone from an ex-Russian spy and assassin to the literal god of thunder. We worked together well we would get together whenever the world needed us the most, fight the bad people who ever they were then go our separate ways. But the one thing that would always keep me going was the thought of you, even in the most desperate times I would always be able to pull out my compass to look at you and remember everything about you that compass went everywhere I went from New York to different planets in space. We fought people from agents inside our own organisation to artificial intelligence and normally we would win. But then there was this one evil purple space being called Thanos…” He pauses I see tears start to form in the corner of his eyes, so I stroke my hand over his face which automatically makes him smile. He takes another breath and returns to his story.  
“He won. Thanos beat us. He defeated all of us, and by then our ranks had grown way above the original 6 that started off our little group. He defeated whole armies and magicians just to get one single stone out of one of our best members heads. He then snapped his fingers generated a portal and walked through it. Nobody knew what he had done until I saw half the people around me vanish into dust.” Tears just started to fall. So, I did the only thing that I knew how to do I held him tight. I held him so tight that we practically became one being as I started to stroke the back of his head he started to pull away and he took another breath and continued “ It took the remaining few of us five whole years to know what to do. I tried to look on the bright side and put on a brave face for Natasha for Tony and everyone I in my support group, I kept telling people to move on, but I couldn’t I could never move on. Then Scott Came back from the Quantum realm and had some weird idea of time travel so we discovered time travel, and it worked, after Tony and Bruce worked out how to control where to end up, we had a working time vortex.” I let out a little gasp of joy and wonder. “we found all 6 stones in the past before Thanos got them but during that time I had to go back to a shield base where you were. And all of the lies that I had told myself about being over you just broke through the barrier of truth and returned to my head, so I completed my mission with a new level of determination. Then when we returned Bruce snapped everyone back into existence and then we all fought Thanos together and we won finally. But we still had to return the stones to their original timelines, so I volunteered. I returned all of the stones back to their original timelines then I thought that I could finally come back to be with you and you know the story from there.” He takes one final gasp for breath and I say   
“Well there are many things that I do not understand about what you just said but all that matters to me is that you are here now and that you have suffered before so I just want to help you to get over what has hurt you before.”

We look into each other’s eyes and lean in for a kiss and as our lips touch again, we know that this is how it was always meant to be. When we stop to breathe again, I say, “We should probably let Angie come in now before she explodes.”  
“Yeah I think that that would be good” Steve replies  
“ANGIE YOU CAN COME IN NOW” I yell hoping that she hears me.  
I hear a Clatter of a teacup as she rushes out of the kitchen and into the living room. I think that she heard me.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and I look at each other, clasp hands, and give each other a knowing smile, this is not going to be our last hard conversation on this topic. We both take a breath and start to explain to Angie how we know each other, how Steve is alive and what my actual job is. We take turns answering all her questions almost like clockwork, we sound like this is our hundredth time explaining this, our voices fit together like two jigsaws that were only partially complete yet from the first glance they look complete. Then Angie starts to ask more awkward questions that neither one of us know the answer to yet like, “Are you engaged?” or “When is the wedding?” so Steve and I hurry her out of the door so that we can have a moment alone. 

“So now that we are all alone why don’t we have that dance that we have been waiting for?” Steve says calmly as he runs a hand through my hair.   
“I think that that is a brilliant idea” I reply enthusiastically. I pop on my favourite record and we start to dance. I rest my head on his chest just to prove to myself that he is actually here. We dance for hours until we grow tired and decide to snuggle up on the sofa to get some rest after all I do have work in the morning. And as we fall asleep on my sofa, I just know that this is how it is supposed to be. My head on his chest, his hand holding me close. 

I wake up to light shining on my face I sit up and notice that I am lying in my bed still fully dressed but with Steve nowhere to be seen. Was it all a dream? I then start to smell sausages and bacon coming from the kitchen so I get up quickly get changed into my work clothes, a white blouse and navy trousers should be good for a day of paper work and ignoring my co-workers, I pull on my heels and stride into the kitchen to see where that delicious smell is coming from. As I walk into my kitchen, I see seated at my petite kitchen table Steve with two plates of sausages and bacon in front of him. I pull up a chair and look at the delicious plate of food in front of me then lightly kiss Steve on the cheek as a thank you. “Thank you my darling.” I say as I start to wolf down the delicious food before me. “I thought that you may need some sustenance before you day” he smiles.   
“I do love you so much” I reply. I cannot resist his adorable little grin that he gains whenever he looks at me. “Why don’t you come with me?” I suggest, “The SSR always needs super soldiers” a light smile flits across his lips as he think of the possibility, “and anyway I would really love you to come and wipe those smug smirks off of those stupid agents faces’.” I look at him with the most adorable puppy eyes which I only deploy in utter emergencies. “Okay maybe but only to help you out.” He replies. Puppy dog eyes always work in any situation but only sparingly. 

I finish my meal and go into the bathroom to apply my lipstick whilst Steve quickly changes into a more work appropriate outfit. I grab my handbag and summon Steve as I walk out the door. We hop into my car and I drive into the centre of New York and park outside of the telephone company. We both get out of the car and Steve follows me as I stride into the building. After one short lived kiss in the lift we arrive at our floor and get out. “Good morning Rose” I say quickly before she has any time to inquire about the incredibly handsome man following me. “Morning Peg” she replies gesturing to Steve who is standing awkwardly behind me. “Oh, he’s with me” I say as if that answers all of the questions that I know she has for me. “Right” she replies going back to her calls and letting us into the lift up to the SSR. The ride up those few floors seem longer than ever. Maybe because I know that once we leave the lift I will get revenge against all of the sexist comments from my co-workers or maybe it is because for the first time I am actually looking forward to socialising with the men in the office or maybe the fact that I notice the cheesy lift music inevitably slows the lift right down to a practical halt just to give me more time to suffer through that horrible and repetitive music. I start to notice everything about the lift. From the peachy coloured walls to the chequered tile floor, I hear every creak that the lift makes. It could be that I am transporting the most precious person on earth to me up the lift or that I am suddenly nervous about my co-worker’s reaction to Steve, but I feel every motion as if the lift could drop at any moment. 

I lean into Steve for a hug which he obliges me and holds me tightly and briefly then kisses me on the forehead and strokes my hair to calm me down. The lift grinds to a halt and as the doors start to open, I turn to Steve and say, “You ready for this?” then he looks me right in the eyes and says,  
“I’m ready whenever you are,” then together we turn forward to look at the metal doors that separate us from the painful and harsh world and see it open fully practically forcing us out. Then together in unison we step out of the safety of the lift and into the real world. But we know that we can face whatever comes our way Together.

As the metal Lift doors creak open Steve and I walk out into the sunlight. Then abruptly I realise that the best way to make the men in the office pay is by making them believe that they are right and proving them wrong in one foul swoop. Without warning I hurry Steve into a supply closet and explain to him my plan. Calmly he smiles, kisses me on the cheek and says that he will come out in 5 minutes. 

I leave him in the supply closet and time my plan perfectly. I draw Jack and all the agents in the centre of the office. “Chief Thompson” I say in my most adorable voice “could the SSR hire a new agent?”   
“Aww do you want your own secretary” Jack replies in the most patronising tone. “No” I smirk in an all knowing manner, “I was thinking a strong, military trained captain, who received worldwide acclaim for his selfless actions during the war.” I look directly into Jack’s eyes smile and elegantly perch myself on my desk. “Well that would be nice Marge but the only one of those you have ever know is Captain America. And unless you plan on bringing him back from the dead he is out of the picture.” Jack laughs shortly followed by the rest of the room. I briefly look at my watch 30 seconds to go “actually that is exactly what I plan to do.” Yet again I smirk and look at my watch 10 seconds. All the men in the office burst into peels of laughter, “Oh Marge” Jack sighs before being interrupted by a snort of laughter coming from the doorway. “Did he just call you Marge?” Steve asks,   
“ I believe he finds it rather funny” I reply in my most bored tone, as if talking with a superhero who is supposed to be dead is just day to day business for me. The entire office falls silent. Everyone is looking at Steve and me. We find it rather funny and share a joint snigger. “oh,” I gasp, “I don’t believe everybody has been introduced.” I gesture to Jack, “Jack meet Steve Rogers, Steve meet Jack Thompson,” Then in a much more loving way I smile at Daniel, “Daniel meet Steve Rogers, Steve meet Daniel Sousa.” Steve smiles at all the agents, Shakes Jack’s hand and pulls Daniel in for a hug.

His reaction when I told him about me dating Daniel had been so sweet, he just looked me straight in the eyes smiled and asked, “Did you love him?” I thought for a moment before replying,   
“perhaps for a moment there I was infatuated with him but it turned out to be no more than a silly school girl crush,” I smile at him, “but I think it took me distracting myself with other things to pretend that I was over you, and he was lovely, kind and always here for me. To be truthful we are actually still good friends, He helped me get through a hard time.” 

Steve whispers in Daniel’s ear “Thank you for everything that you did for Peggy”.


	3. Chapter 3

After a tiresome day of explaining this complicated situation to my superiors and my dickhead colleagues Steve and I decide to go out on out very first actual date. We take a quick stop off at home to change and freshen up. As I speed into my wardrobe to find a dress that suits this important occasion. The mess I make is incredible dresses and shoes threw everywhere my once tidy room now ubiquitous with mess. I finally choose a dress a beautiful red garment with a sweetheart neckline, a swing skirt and sequins flowing down to the to my knees. After applying a brighter shade of lipstick and swapping out my heels for a new red pair, I open the door to my room and see him standing there just waiting patiently. He sees the shocking mess that are the clothes in my room and smiles at me, “you know, you look beautiful in anything that you wear”  
“Aw thank you my darling but I needed to get this just right. Now where to?” I beam. “Well,” he breaths “ I thought that we might go dancing” he pauses to take another breath, “At the Stork Club” he remarks oh so shyly. I take a sharp breath, Look up into his eyes, reach up and press my lips into his, raising my hand to stroke the base of his hair. “ I Love you” I release, it feels so natural and so right saying those beautiful three words. He leans down and kisses me gently, his beautiful face at one with mine. “I love you too Peg”.

We clutch hands as we step into the Stork club together. This is the moment that I dreamed about for so many years.   
Just us.   
I hear the band start to play the intro to my all-time favourite song and drag him onto the dance floor with a light giggle like an excited little schoolgirl with her crush. We dance like two pieces of a perfect jigsaw and as the song calms down and changes to a more peaceful love song I rest my head on his shoulder, close my eyes and smile. When the band next pauses to change songs Steve sweeps me off to a private little corner table and orders us both a glass of whiskey earning himself a strange glance form the bartender. As we chat about menial day to day things we feel just like a normal couple and not a secret agent and a super solider. As we move over to an abandoned sofa I rest my head on his shoulder and feel complete. However our blissful peace doesn’t last for long and as soon as a small cluster of young girls notice that Captain America is sitting near to them and as if I am completely invisible they crowd him pushing me out. They all clearly just want to snog him so they can say that they kissed the hottest man on earth. However as soon as Steve has been completely covered up by these irritating women I notice an increase of men floating towards me trying to flirt with me and as I dismiss them one at a time the just get more strong willed and more direct and no matter how strongly I reject or threaten them they just do not learn and as one of them reaches forward to stroke my hair I start to get annoyed.  
I shout, “STEVE,” in my most desperate voice realising that they will not listen to me, Suddenly I see the gaggle of girls around Steve being forced to move as he stands up and hurriedly moves to try to protect me. As soon as he gets close enough to me I dig my head into his chest as he embraces me. The painfully forward gaggles that surrounded us step back to for one circle. With all the women jealous of me and all the men annoyed by Steve. I look up and see his beautiful eyes looking back at me. “Let’s get out of here” he suggests, “yeah I think that may be best” I reply. We grab onto one another’s hand and dip and dive our way out of here.

As we stand outside the Club I start to laugh, my laughter is infectious and suddenly he starts to laugh too. “Not exactly how I though our first date would end.” I giggle.   
“Well it doesn’t have to be over yet” he grins.   
We find an ice cream stall that is still open at this time and he buys me the largest ice cream and a small one for himself. As we chatter about all the times we spent together in the war as we finish our ice creams. Then slowly he leans over cups my head with is soft large hands and reaches in for a kiss. As our lips inter-lock I stroke my hand though his beautiful blonde locks. He reaches out and fingers the cuts of my hair passing them through his hands and tucking them back behind my ears.   
“I Love You Peg”   
“I Love You Too Darling”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer :)  
> also thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

As I open my eyes to a bright new day a smile forces its way onto my face when I realise that today is Steve’s and my first mission together since he’s come back. As I roll over in bed under my soft duvet, I see his beautiful face resting next to me. He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed; I trace my hand along the shape of his face before I place a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll just be a minute my darling,” I whisper as I climb out of the warm safety of our bed and tightly curl my hair and apply about five layers of hair spray in preparation for the next two days of not curling it. Briskly I get dressed into my most comfortable pair of trousers and my softest blouse I then pack a two small bags for each occasion one for the possibility of a glamorous spy mission and the other to prepare for the likely hood that is a violent army mission. 

Throwing into one bag a fancy dress, a blonde wig and a suit and into the other my leather jacket and most freeform trousers I turn around to grab my night clothes only to notice that Steve is awake and has obviously been awake for some time. “good morning sleepy head,” I say with a kiss.  
“Morning my love,” he replies.  
“Get dressed we need to be ready in the office in 2 hours darling,” I command  
Handing him a small suitcase I packed for him he drags himself out of bed and dresses. I manage not to let out a groan of annoyance as he pulls a shirt over his head. 

We rush out the door and hop in the car and arrive in the office with ten minutes to spare. As we gather in the briefing room we are given our packets by an awestruck agent who cannot believe that he is standing in front of ‘The Great Captain America’ he begins to ask for an autograph just as Jack Thompson walks in, “well Agents, Captain, here are your briefing packets inside you will see all the information you need to know for your role in this investigation” I smile as I see one word printed in bold across Steve and my folders FIELD “Yes Marge you are in the field by special request” Jack sighs. Steve emits a subtle cough. “Captain America is in charge, you know the drill guys, Fly over their infiltrate the offices, get information, capture the man in charge, bring him back, et cetera et cetera. The plane leaves in one hour Ready Set Go.”. All the agents file out of the briefing room.

I deposit my unneeded bag under my desk stock up my bag with a couple more guns, Stick a mini gun and a Couple of knives in my handbag and together Steve and I step onto the plane followed by our eager band of agents. The plane is quite comfortable with proper seats with cushions. Steve and I claim a couple of seats and start to get comfortable for our journey ahead. I rest my head on his chest as he places his head on top of mine. After a one hour nap we both wake up and start to plan the mission. “Honey this seems much more like a undercover operation than a brute force one so I think that you should take the lead on this” Steve suggests. 

“Sure Darling” I whisper and after brief chat with our agents Steve and I have a fully-fledged plan. A smile starts to form on my face as Steve looks at me, “No, Please not that face you know I can’t resist that smile Peg” He reaches in and kisses me, As I stroke the side of his face I feel the stares of all the other agents but I honestly couldn’t care less about them. After a minute of straight kissing I am practically sitting in his lap and can see all the others in the cabin trying not to look but their gazes always gravitating back to us. 

I stand up in the isle straighten out my skirt and start to announce the plan. “Hey but isn’t Captain America in charge here” one agent asks, I look at him with my most demeaning stare as Steve Says, “well this is more Peg.. sorry Agent Carter’s area of expertise so it made more sense for her to be in charge.”  
I Continue to explain my plan and notice that for the first time since I joined the SSR I had all the agents’ full attention and it feels, it feels, amazing.

I briefly go over the covers and objectives of all the agents on my team, change into my leather jacket and dark trousers, Just classy enough but loose enough to let me move and run. Slipped a gun or two in my handbag and depart the plane. 

Steve and I arrive at our fancy hotel room in Minnesota under the alias that we are on our honeymoon away from the world. As We approach the front desk we clutch each other’s hand and as Steve requests a room saying that it is our honeymoon I laugh my most pathetic laugh and rest my head on his shoulder. Clearly buying it the front desk man gives me a condescending smirk and Says, “Well you kids have fun,”  
I down at my shoes and giggle out , “Thanks sugar,” My American accent spectacular as always. Steve grabs the key and we walk briskly to our room. Steve Leans down and whispers in my ear, “You’re very good at that you know,” I smirk before looking up into his beautiful blue eyes and whisper back, “everyday I’m with you I improve” reaching up I plant a light kiss onto his lips, start to walk away faster, look back, smile and reach my hand out for him to hold. He places his hand into mine and we walk to our room.

I pack a small satchel full of anything I may need, Ropes, knives, a gun more knives, a canister of knockout gas, a portable gas mask, bandages, antiseptic, and other medical stuff. Just as I am checking that I have everything Steve Places his hands on my shoulders as I spin around and hold him close. He strokes my hair and says, “You ready?” Whilst placing a kiss on the top of my head. “Always my darling” I breath. I radio the other agents to confirm and we walk out the door. 

As we arrive at the office we split up the boys climb onto the roof to take out any snipers or exterior agents whilst Steve prepares to follow me. “Darling Wait for 5 minutes before you follow me in, Okay.” I command,  
“Of course honey, You’re in charge, Stay safe, I love you” Steve gives me a quick smile before his face flickers to a face of worry, “I trust and believe in you.” He breaths,  
“I love you too, It’ll be alright My darling” I reply.

I walk into the building undo my jacket and stride straight up to the security guard and say “hey honey I met a Mr Davies Last night he said he worked here” I giggle in my most irritating American accent “ I was wondering If a handsome man such as yourself might be able to help me find him?” I look right up into his condescending face and step right up into his personal space “please Kind sir” I beg putting on a sad face.  
“of course sweetheart,” He smirks He leads me outside the boss’s office backs me up to a wall and asks “what’s your name Sweetheart” With a smirk.  
“Agent” I reply and with a sharp knee in the balls I smile “never call me sweetheart” I pull out a needle of tranquiliser smile, “treat everyone with respect” I say as I stab the needle into his arm and inject it. “Goodnight” I declare as I knock on the gilded office door, “Can I come in?” I squeal and pop my head through the door.  
“Always for a Cute girl like you” An old grey stout man in his late 70’s declares  
I giggle and slide in shutting the door firmly behind me, I close all the blinds ad dig though my hand bag. “Oh no where is it” I squeal in a Shrill voice as I get my hand on a knife, I transfer it into the other hand and grab another knife “oh found it” I say in my normal voice throwing the arrogant man off his stride. I look up and throw one knife pinning his hand onto the table then another pinning his other hand onto the wall behind him he exclaims in pain as I pull out an extendable baton remove my knives from his hands and as he recoils I wipe the blood off of them and bash him over the head knocking him out. I pull all the draws grab his largest briefcase and fill it up with all the files I can find. Just as I hear a loud bang on the door. 

I swing open the door holding onto the briefcase of notes with a desperate strength and see a tall dark haired and over muscled man Standing over a shivering shell-shocked Steve. “Oi” I yell “Pick on somebody your own strength” I declare. The Tall stranger Turns to me and Just as I shoot two bullets right at his feet making him fall face first. I Stride over to him and dig my heel into his neck. I look back at Steve only to see him still shivering in the corner. “This, is for Steve” I whisper into the assailant’s ear. Then with one quick swoop I snap his neck. 

I quickly grab the briefcase before running over to Steve’s side. “It’s okay Darling, You’re Safe now” I mumble to him running my hand through his beautiful hair. I stroke his cheek to calm him down “You’re safe now My Darling, You’re Safe” I hear a loud bang and radio the other agents to come see what’s going on. No response. I look out the window, 5th floor but a building within jumping distance. I manage to calm him down enough to do as I say. “We, are going to jump my darling” okay I prepare to jump then as if we are one person we jump and land on the opposite building. 

The shock landing seems to have woken Steve out of it. “Oh I’m so sorry peg I promise that will not happen ever again” Steve splutters speedily,  
“No do not apologise” I say, “Never apologise for something that is out of your control.” I grab the briefcase in one hand and Steve in the other as we walk out of the doors of the café, the owner looked incredibly shocked as he saw us wander down off the roof and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading as usual : )

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it :)


End file.
